Today, customers pay for a variety of products using online payment systems. The online payment systems may allow a customer to store credit card information for future use when buying products at a later date. However, storing credit card information puts a customer at risk, because hackers may break into the online payment systems and take the credit card information. To combat this problem, several credit card companies established the Payment Card Industry Data Security Standard (PCI-DSS) which compels merchants that store, process, or transmit cardholder data (CAD) and/or sensitive authentication data (SAD) to meet a specific set of requirements. According to PCI-DSS requirements, any merchant that stores, processes or transmits a credit card number, a cardholder name in conjunction with the credit card number, a service code in conjunction with the credit card number, or an expiration date in conjunction with the credit card number must comply with a series of technical guidelines.